Oh, Just Another Dimension Travel Accident
by Lin Shadow
Summary: Just what Cass needs. To be plopped in a different dimension where she dosen't exist and no one recognizes her. Just Great. No OC. Slight crossover from Batman. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so it'll probably suck but be nice. This includes my Favorite Batgirl Cassandra Cain.

I don't own any characters in this story but only the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Cass' POV<strong>

Being tossed through various dimensions isn't my idea of fun.

'Stupid dimension hopper,' I mumbled as I landed badly on the cold alleyway floor. I looked up in time to see the bright portal I was thrown from close.

'Great now how get home,' I thought as I got up slowly taking in my inventory of injuries. Nothing too bad just the normal scrapes and bruises. And maybe a sprained ankle. A pang in the back of my head suggested a concussion.

'Never dimension traveling again,' I promised myself as I looked around at my surroundings.

I surveyed my surroundings from the shadows, I always did.

This was Gotham I could feel it and I also recognized it as the place I recently saved a girl from a mugger.

This alley still had the run down gas station nearby and the same apartments nearby. Close by, there was a dirty out of order phone booth against a filthy red bricked wall that wasn't there last time I went on patrol.

I hobbled over and looked at it closer. This is not a normal telephone booth I decided seeing the camouflaging tiny Justice League Logo through my mask lenses.

Taking a chance I limped in and was yet again met by a glowing vortex.

'Great, another glowing portal,' I thought.

**Robin's POV**

"Will you two shut up!" I yelled at Kid Mouth having yet another arguement with the female archer, Artemis.

"She started it!" He yelled back as I put my face in my hands. Man those two could give you a migrane.

Just as I was going to yell a retort the cool female voice of the teleporter announce "Unknown,"

The team all sprang up taking defensive stances as a teenage girl dressed in black Kelvar with a cowl that covered her entire face and an outlined bat insignia on her chest stumbled in.

"What is going on?" demanded Wally since had just came in from the kitchen.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly "Just another dimension travel accident,"

And she crumpled to the ground unconsious.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's kinda short but my writers insporation ran dry. What do you guys think? Good? Terrible? Looking forward to new chapters? Want to beat it with sharp projectiles? Review, give me suggestions and feedback!<p>

-Lin Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N In Cass's POV she thinks like any other person but when she talks it's going to be short and choppy since she can think it but not pronounce it._ _Well this chapter is basically going to be Cass waking up other stuff but I'll be updating soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Cass's POV<strong>

Waking up in a white room isn't very new for me.

At first it reminds me of the infirmary in the Bat cave but then the recent events flash through my mind.

The old phone booth, a female computers voice and the band of teenagers with weapons all went through my mind.

I again, do an inventory of myself. Hmmm let's see, dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle, large cut on back, burns on both arms and the usual minor bruises and cuts.

I guess the inventory I took in the alleyway was a tiny bit unaccurate. Just a tiny bit.

They left me in my uniform since I was guessing they couldn't get it off since Oracle recently added the Tasers. Oracle. A pang of worry flashes through me. What if I don't see her again?

'Stop thinking like that,' I scolded myself, shaking off the thought.

I surveyed my surroundings finding that I was in an infirmary and someone was watching me. There was a large window of one way glass on my left next to a door.

I was about to get of the cot to at least find out where I was when a young male voice spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?"

_A/N You have no idea how much i wanted to stop there but I owed you guess a long chapter since the last one was short._

Wait, I know that voice but it sounds higher. I decided to at least get to know where I was I asked,

"Where am I?"

"I'll be the one to ask questions here,"

"Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Come into light,"

And out of the shadows came-

_(A/N I also wanted to stop here)_

Robin, well at least he was dressed like Robin. The bright red tunic, black cape, yellow utility belt, and circle with an "R" in it and domino mask made him look so much like Robin. I wanted to believe that but my gut told me different.

This wasn't the guy who goes on patrol with me or the teacher who teaches me how to talk better.

He wasn't alone I could sense it. Nearby there was a colum of air that shimmered slightly and I kinda could see a human shape if I squinted. Let the intergation begin.

_(A/N And here)_

I decided to focus on questioning this robin fake then rather shimmering air.

"Who are you?"

"Robin"

"Lie"

"Yes, I am Robin,"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"How do you know?"

"I know Robin"

"There's only one Robin and your looking at him. I don't know you either"

Then I remembered Dick was the first Robin, before Tim and that Jason Guy Bruce doesn't like talking about.

"Dick?"

His mask widened and he demanded,"Who are you?"

"Calm, no worry I no tell anybody"

"Who are you?"

"Friend"

"Name?"

I though for a moment. Oracle was Batgirl when Dick was Robin so he think I was lying if I used my usaul code name. And I didn't want to tell him my real name cause he didn't reconize me.

"Black Bat"

_A/N I decided to stop her cause I didn't really know what to put next. Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N The interagation is contining and she will meet another team member._

* * *

><p><strong>Robins POV<strong>

Who was this girl? How did she know my name? Wait if she knows my name-, oh Bruce is going to kill me! Why was she dressed like Batman? What kind of name is Black Bat? So many questions and anxiety was going through me that Miss M asked through our mind link,

_"Robin are you ok? And who's-"_

_"I'm fine"_ I thought quickly trying to avoid the topic.

_"You sure?"_

_"Don't worry M'ggan, I'm fine"_

_"If you say so,"_ She replied still worried.

Then the Black Bat girl said,

"Empath don't need to hide"

I looked at her shocked that she noticed Miss Martian.

**Cass's POV**

I'm not stupid. Body language told me he was having a conversation and the column of air suddenly reminded me of J'on when he went cameo.

Dick was also really tense but he was trying to hide it. He must be worrying that Bruce was going to kill him.

Dummy, Batman no kills. Ok maybe emotionally and a little physically scars. But only a little. He was really suprised and confused but come on it was kinda obvious. So I voiced the fact.

"Empath don't need to hide"

"Why are you here?" He said trying to distract me and the shimmering air shifts.

"Full story?"

"That'd be nice"

"Batman tell me to go after villian. I find baddie and fight but get sent through portals. Many portals. Hit floors, walls then into next portal lots of times. Portals stop. End up here. Pass out. Interragation"

"Wow, Did you learn English recently?"

"Yup"

**Robins POV**

_"Miss M, is she telling the truth?"_

_"I think so, but her mind is wired differently from a normal humans"_

_"How so?"_

_"She can't read, write or speak english well. Or any other language for the matter. She communicates in a language I can't deciper,"_

_"Dig deeper find her past and name,"_

_"But Robin thats an invas-"_

_"Just do It!"_ I said, scaring her a little. I felt bad afterwards but we have to know who this girl is.

"No" the Black Bat girl said.

**Cass POV** _(A/N Sorry I'm switching so often)_

I let stranger brush my mind to tell it was the truth but then digging deeper to see my history. No way. Invasion of Privacy. I'm voice my opinion and put up mental shields.

"No"

"What?"

"Don't try go deeper. Or fight happens"

"What?"

I faced the corner pull out a batarang out of belt _(A/N Needs password to take off.) _and gave the shimmering air the best Bat-glare that Bruce would be proud of.

"Show you self"

And a teenage girl with green skin, red hair and in a costume that looked a lot like J'ons took place of the shimmering air. I was thinking that Miss Martian and other heros might've exist in two worlds so I made sure it was her.

"M'ggan?"

"How do you know this much?" She asked shocked.

"Relax, Friend," I said gesturing to myself at the word friend.

"I'm not so sure a friend would come into the mountain uninvited"

" Parents were John and Mary Grayson, grew up in the Haley circus and ward of Bruce Wayne AKA B-"

"What in the world!" Robin said alarmed.

"Only friends know that,"

"Thats it I'm calling Batman!" Dick announced.

* * *

><p><em>AN oooooo now Batmans in the picture. What did you think? Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry for not updating earlier! I was forced to do school work! Thank you for all the subscribers! Well anyway, in this chapter you'll met a few more members of the Batfamily! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cass's POV<strong>

After 5 more failed attempts to get my name and history they turned in for the night and left me in the same white room of course locked up.

I had to get out of there the white walls were suffocating me and I need to stretch my legs. So I went up the vent and through the zeta beams to Gotham. It's amazing what simple hacking can do.

I decide to go to the one place I call home. At this time Oracle didn't exist but the clock tower was still there.

On the way there I heard sirens. My first instinct was to stop the robbery. So I did. It was quick and easy.

After that I went to the clocktower. Even though it didn't have any furniture it was home. I settled down in the corner that Oracle's computer was usually located in and though my situation through listening to the comforting sound of the clock's ticking's.

I made a mental checklist first. Tim would've been proud.

1. To get home

-Find a dimension transporter...where?

-Find mysterious dimension controller villain and make her get me home...if I can find her. But she's probably not in this dimension.

-Get help...from who? I already made myself seem like a criminal.

2. How to get away from this dimensions Bat-family and various super heroes

-Hide….nearly impossible

-Fight…..very difficult.

-Threaten to tell secret IDs…..I'd ruin this dimension's superhero community

-Hide….its sounding better

3. Food

Buy some….Maybe. Did they have the same currency as my Earth did?

Steal…. Uh no

Beg…No way

Not a long checklist but I'll go with it. I was going to consider going to their Batcave to get extra supplies when a hardly audible sound caught my attention.

Rookie mistake, but anyone not trained by Batman wouldn't notice. I silently slipped two batarangs from my belt and get into a fighting stance.

I see an flash of batterangs as it soared towards my drawn weapons but I had already dodged and I threw my own at the attacker who also dodges.

More came from both sides of my and realised I was surrounded. Dodging all of them and throwing down a smoke pellet I dash towards the window where I was about to jump through when I was bloked by a strangley familiar kelvar covered chest.

I was yanked up by my cape but I blindly kicked the guy in the face then tried another window.

Of course I was blocked by what was... no it couldn't be.

Barbara Gordon dressed in a fresh Batgirl costume on **her feet. **I froze in shoke and blurted out,

"Barbara?"

She too froze and then recovered and demanded,

"Who are you and how do you know that?"

Not wanting to be put back into a prison I ignore the question and grapple to a ledge running across it to another window which was then frozen over by an ice pelet.

A surge of anoyance and determination ran through me. **I was not being contained.**

Deciding to not be stopped so easily I tried ever window and finally was able to get out of there. I grappled to my other home, Wayne Manor.

They wouldn't exspect me to be there and I knew all the security. I sat in a secret cave I found in the Batcave a few years ago to catch my breath.

I hated hurting my family but they weren't the ones who comforted me when I cried or was sad.

I was lost and then the thought that I might never see them again crept into my thoughts. I was alone again.

I couldn't help it anymore I yanked off my mask and cried. I cried for a 7 more minites until a british accent voice said,

"Oh dear"

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry for the cliff hanger but 1. It's 12:13 AM and 2. I'm still thinking it out. Who do you think that was the introduced Bat family members? Please Review, comment and subscribe and I'm open for ideas!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cass POV**

I look up wiping away a few tears in the process to see-

"Alfred?"

"Why yes young Miss, may I ask your name?"

I looked down at my cowl that I had been squeezing tight in my fist and replied,

"Black Bat"

"Well, Miss Bat would you care for a cup of tea?"

**Barbara's POV**

"What the heck just happened? Who was she? How the heck did she know my name? Batman what are we going to do?" I questioned the Batman after the strange woman jumped out the window.

"She outsmarted us and her identity is currently unknown ever since she went through the zeta beam teleporter into Mount Justice. I don't know how she knew your name and everyone else's and we head back to the cave." He replied in a growling voice.

We drive back in silence my mind buzzing of who she might be and then the car stopped. We walk out was greeted by a **really** unexpected scene.

Alfred and the girl we were just chasing sitting together at a fold up table drinking tea. Her mask was gone to reveal a young Asian girl with intense brown eyes. Alfred was laughing and the girl was slightly smiling.

My first thought was intruder and apparently Bruce had the same idea. We threw batarangs at her and she flipped backwards to avoid them showing her cowl back on in the process.

She grappled towards an exit that she shouldn't have known about but then Alfred yelled,

"Master Bruce, Miss Gordon you ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

The mysterious girl was up on a ceiling beam and looked at us with what seemed longing and sadness and was about to open a stone door on the ceiling Bruce installed in case of emergencies when Alfred again yelled,

"I'm deeply sorry young Miss, Master Bruce thought you were attacking,"

"No apology, I should not come anyway,"

And she opened the door half way when-

"Miss Bat you must stay,"

She turned to face him and cocked her head as in a gesture to say why.

"It's dangerous to be outside in Gotham especially with those injuries,"

She shrugged and said "I'll live,"

And she again jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><em>AN That one was kinda short but that's because I didn't know what to put next. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited or subscribed. Please Review! Tell me who else you want Cass to meet!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Thank you again to the subscribbers, reviewers and people who liked this story!_

* * *

><p>I knew it was a mistake to go to the cave but I couldn't help it. I needed a familiar place to stay and I needed to stock up on supplies. It was a terrible mistake but I can't do anything about it. I was tempted to take Alfred's offer of staying but I would once again be contained and interrogated. They saw me as dangerous and a criminal when I never did anything wrong. But I couldn't think about that now. I needed shelter. But where could I hide.<p>

I found an abandoned warehouse near the pier. It wasn't close to homey but better than nothing. I lay down on the cold stone floor, wrapped myself tightly in my cape and passed out in no time.

**The next morning….**

I awoke to find myself in a soft bed. What happened to the warehouse?

I was in yet again an infirmary. Yippee.

I slipped of the bed and was approaching the door when,"

"Ah you're awake,"

I whipped around to see,"

Alfred?

"Why I here?"

"I'm very sorry Miss Bat but I will not let a fine young lady like you sleep in dirty abandoned warehouse,"

"Thanks, can I go?"

"Certainly not Miss Bat, not until your injuries have healed up,"

Here I am again, contained and not allowed to leave. Yay.

"I can handle it," I said defiantly.

"Listen here young lady you are not running across rooftops under my care so don't try," He said sharply.

"Ugh," I said letting myself fall onto the white pillows.

"How I get here?"

"I had Miss Barbra pick you up,"

"How she- Oh"

I saw a small tracker on my cape.

Alfred smiled and said,

"What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Batcave 9:00 AM<strong>

"But Babs she could tell everyone who we are," Robin complained.

"Your just upset she was able to get past your security,"

"That just makes her even more dangerous,"

"But she did stop that robbery, and if she wanted to tell everyone who we are she wouldv'e done it a long time ago,"

"I think Robin's right,"

"She tried her best not to hurt anyone in the clocktower, she only ran away to find another exit"

"She knew about the zeta tube to the cave,"

"That couldv'e been an accident, and has she yet commited a crime?"

"Um, she went into the mountain and batcave unauthorized,"

"She passed out before she said it was a dimension travel accident and didn't attack, mabye she's a hero in her dimension and in the Batcave she was looking for shelter,"

"I don't trust her, do we even know who she is?"

"She probably doesn't exist on this world, Mabye on this Earth she hasn't been born"

"There's also the question of why she's dressed like you,"

"I don't know maybe she's the second generation? How should I know!"

"Well let's find out"

The dynamic trio wlked to the infirmary wing of the Batcave to see the intruder,"

**Cass POV**

I was eating Alfred's famous waffles when Ora-Batgirl, Batman and Robin strode in.

I sighed and mentally prepared myself to what was probably going to be a long failing interragation.

Here we go again.

* * *

><p>AN Review, Comment, like or subscribe! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Sorry I have'nt been updating recently. I'm forced to go to a prision called school._

* * *

><p><strong>Cass POV<strong>

I finished the rest of the waffle and turned to face the dynamic trio walked in.

I was suddenly aware how strange I looked with my cowl rolled up to the point where the ears still stood up and my face was clearly visable.

I decided to break the silence,

"Thanks for the hospi- hospit- " I started trying to remember the word Tim taught me.

"Hospitality," Di-Robin offered.

"Yes, thanks,"

"So how are your injuries?" Barbra asked with slight concern.

"I've got worse," I said shrugging.

I scanned them seeing every uncomfortable glance and shift.

Barbra was pitying me and Robin was curious and restless. Br- Batman was trying to see how dangerous I was and his body language demanded answers.

No different from my dimensions real family would do,I thought with a twinge of sadness.

"When I go?"

"After you tell us how much you know and how you know it," Batman said in a growling voice.

"I thought it obvi- obvi-"

"Obvious" Robin offered.

"Yes, thanks,"

"Well it's unobvious to us,"

I thought of a way to show I meant no harm but it was risky.

Taking a chance I unclasped my utility with ease and I saw Robin's eyes widen at how easily I did it and slipped off on my cowl.

I laid them both down on the floor and put my hands in a surrender gesture and said,

"I friend,"

The all taked battle stances just in case while Batgirl snatched up the belt and began to inspect evey detail.

"It's to good to be a replica," She announced.

Than she continued to my cowl and removed the stithces that help together the eye lenses and mouth. She gasped when it showed and exact replica of the cowl she was wearing.

"You did come from another dimension, didn't you?"

I nodded and said,"I'm Batgirl and you my mentor," pointing to Batman.

"Woah, what happend to your dimension's first Batgirl," Robin asked.

"She goes by different name,"

"Then in that dimension I must go by a different name to since you thought I was a fake," Robin summerized his face dawning with comprehension.

I nodded again and looked at Batman seeing his body language screamed he wanted to know what happened to him but was to strict to ask I answered for him,

"You still Batman,"

"I told you she was a hero," Barbara pointed out.

"Wait how did you get through my security?" Robin questioned.

"You taught me," I replied. (_A/N Let's just say Nightwing told her his password that got through his security_)

"I go?" I asked slightly impatient. I needed to get out of containment.

"Can you tell us your name?"

I thought for the moment thinking if it was safe I decided since I knew their identities it was right for them to at least know a bit of my name.

"Cassandra,"

"Well Cassandra, I will not let you into public knowing the Justice Leuges identities but you will be able to shift your weight around with Robin's team and Gotham," Batman decided.

"Meanwhile I'll try to find you a way home,"

"Villian sent me here. Ask Robin for story," I replied stretching and slipping my belt back on.

I was about to put my cowl back on when a hand stopped me.

"Why don't we get you a fresh on of those," Barbra said gesturing to the battered stained spandex and Kelvar suit.

"Ok" I said floowing her out of the infirmary and into the familiar dark cave I call home.

* * *

><p><em>AN Well thats one chapter, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, Cass will be out of the cave to meet the entire team soon and kick some butt. Thank you to every one who subscribed, reviewed, liked and bothered to read. Please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see good words about thi story. Thank you so much for the 900 hits! I'll try to update on Sunday or Saturday! _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I'm really sorry I haven't been updating recently! School work is going to drown me soon enough. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cass will finally be able to go out and kick as-butt!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cass POV<strong>

We walked to the costume part of the cave that we usually would go to for fresh costumes or new designs. Alfred was already there dusting a glass case that held the original Robin costume. Well now I know that Oracle wasn't lying when she told me that Dick went out patrolling in primary colors. Alfred was the first to speak,

"Well Miss Cassandra, what will it be?"

"Um can get same thing," I replied gesturing to my tattered suit.

"May I suggest you modify your costume a tad so yours won't look to much like Miss Barabra's,"

"Oh I'll help you if you want," Barabra offered.

"Uh Sure,"

"Well I'll leave you two but don't touch the sewing machine before I'm back,"

"Don't worry Alf,"

Barbara's posture told me her attitude was friendly and slightly cautious but more friendly.

"Thats when I worry most,"

And he walked to a different section of the cave.

"Well leat's get started," Barabra said opening up a notebook.

"We'll keep the black and cape but I think you may want too change your mask,"

"Why?"

"It looks to much like mine. And besides you have really nice hair, you should show it off. Do you want to keep the ears, cause I have an idea for a different mask,"

'Sure,"

"I was thinking about-"

At that moment the Batcomputer not located to far away light up and emited a faint buzzing noise that ecoed around the cave.

Barbra's body language moments ago went from relaxed to stiff.

Robin came running in and immediatly said to Barabra,

"Two-Face and Croc joined forces, We have to go,"

"Okay but , Cassandra be alright alone,"

I nodded and spoke,

"I work on costume,"

"Well okay then, when your done call Alfred and he'll have it ready in seconds,"

And they speed towards the motorcycles.

I picked up the abandoned notebookand studied every detail Babs drew on the pad.

_(A/N Think of her Black Bat costume and her hair in a ponytail.)_

She had drawn high heeled boots that I quickly erased and drew flat combat boots. I had bad exsperience with high heels after taking out Oracles old Batgirl costume on patrol.

The Bat symbol on my chest was filled in completely yellow but I quickly changed it to a yellow Bat outline.

The cape was torn stylishly and the mask was a simply eye mask like Robins exspect for the two pointed bat ears connected to the top and the upside down triangle part that covered my nose like Batman's cowl. It was basicly the same thing I wore presnetly.

I decided to add something that no other Batfamily member didn't have. I thought long and hard and then drew white bandages wrapped around my fore arms and partly on my hands.

It was a nice touch I thought looking proudly ot my new uniform. I called Alfred and handed him the sketch. He nodded aprovingly at the new designed and told me I could take a shower while I was waiting.

I eagerly ran towards the shower rooms and found a fresh pair of clothes waiting for me alone with things neccesary for a shower. I quickly washed up and was toweling my hair when Alfred called me to the Batcomputer. Her gave me the new costume and seemed to read my mind silently pointing the way to the gym and handing me a pair of workout clothes. I smiled greatfully while he returned another then walking to wherever needed cleaning.

I was making my way to the gym when it suddenly occured to me, Bruce said I could help with Gotham. I looked down at the neatly folded black spandex resting on my arm.

The next thing I knew I was swing on my grapple gun building to building till I heard a scream. A scream wasn't unusual for Gotham but anyway I went to go check it out.

**Half an Hour Later...**

I dealt with the small usaul crimes. Bank robberies, thugs,etc. I made my way back to the cave when I didn't hear alarms or screams for a full 20 minites.

When I walked in the dark gloomy cave I call home a was instantly yelled at by Dick,

"Where were you?"

"Patrol," I said trying to sound calm but shocked.

"Who said you were allowed too?"

"Bruce," I said using his real name.

"Batman you gave her permission to go out?"

"Not directly," Batman said in a monotone.

"But still said I can help,"

"True but next time Cassandra tell us before you go out,"

And he left walking to the Batcomputer.

Cassandra. That was starting to annoy me. They usaully called me Cass. I missed that. I missed my real home and family. I decided to clear my head in the gym and my legs carried me there. Little did I know I was followed.

* * *

><p><em>AN Well that's one chapter. Please review and like and Sub! Thank you to everyone who already did! Also I want you guys to suggest the brother/sister relationships when she mets the team. Well have a good life._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I am SOOOOO sorry I went MIA. I've been reallly busy in school since I'm in an advanced gifted program. Hope you won't kill me._

* * *

><p><strong>Cass POV<strong>

Okay so maybe I destroyed half the gym but in the process I was able to think through a plan. Wait until this Batman's universe finds a way to get me home and in the process educate the other heroes in the process. It seemed good. In this dimension they were so young and still a little untrained. For now at least. A few seconds later a loud whistle brought me out of my thoughts.

"Wow"

Dick and Barabra stood awed at the mess of gym equipment.

They were all in civilian clothing and stared at me in wonder.

"Are you trying to butcher the gym?"

I shrugged.

"Sorry"

Bruce and Alfred walked in and hardly took a glance at the wreckage. Bruce was the first to speak.

"Cassandra the team has a mission, do you want to go with them?"

"Yes please!" I was eager to get out again.

"Suit up and Robin we have to talk,"

I quickly ran to the dressing rooms and changed as fast as possible.

With Robin, Cass and Batman a few seconds later...

"The team can't know that Cassandra is from a different dimension"

"Why?,"(Robin)'

"The justice leauge would try to help return her to her home, this is family buisness. I don't want them to interefere,"

"But wouldn't they be able to help?"(Robin)

"Yes, but they would go through dangerous measures to do so, I've been thinking about another safer way,"

"Ok, what mission about?"'(Cass)

"This will be a covert mission and you may be able to help with their stealth skills, the rest will be explained at the cave,"

I nodded and turned towards that Robin had gone through just a second ago but still I was hesitating.

This is a nice vortex. This is a safe vortex.

Repeating those lines in my head I then walked into the bright portal.

* * *

><p><em>AN __BTW I'm thinking about what relationships Cassandra should have on the team. Will she act as mother hen? Or their big/little sister? Tell me what you think in the reviews! I update ASAP depending on the amount of Reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Black Bat is our babysitter?" Artemis questioned, looking over me critiquing me in any way.

None of the team trusted me but I could tell they had past experience with trust. They were all spectacle and curious about me and my past. A quick look told me that much.

"She's not our babysitter she's just backup," Robin replied. He was annoyed that I was here too.

I nodded silently.

"Uh so? What's your real name?"

"No say,"

"Ugh, do all you bats keep your IDS secret!" Wally complained.

Robin thought for a moment and reply,

"We try our hardest, so yes, yes we do,"

"Well anyways, how did you end up in the cave last week?"

"Accident," I said carefully.

"But since when was she a bat? I don't remember there being another batfamily member,"

"I...hide,"

"Why?"

"Team report to the mission room," Batman's voice boomed through the intercom.

I was quietly walk towards the mission room but was stopped when Aqualad asked,

"I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know your way around the mountain?"

I went with Tim a few times here back home I knew my way around.

"Saw blu- bluep-"

"She means blueprints," Robin said. He was also annoyed how I couldn't talk well. Oh joy.

"Do you have trouble speaking?"Aqualad asked. He looked at me with slight pity.

It was a touchy subject but I quitely replied,

"Yes,"

Aqualad could tell i was uncomfortable so he stopped asking questions. Superboy didn't seem to notice.

"Are you going to be joining the team?"

"No,"

"She'll only be here for a while," Robin still was annoyed.

"What's your city then?"

Hey it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Hong Kong,"

"Ohhhhhh I heard they have the best-"

Miss Martians rant was cut short when we reached the mission room.

"Sources tell me there will be a shipment of dangerous steroids being shipped out in a month at Gotham Harbor,"

"Then why don't you check it out? It's your city," Superboy asked.

"I'll be busy somewhere else,"

Somewhere else ment he either had a date, or a ball. Figures he'd be like the bruce back home.

"Team, this will be a simple covert mission do not engage and call the leuge immediatly is anything goes wrong,"

"We understand Sir,"

And then Aqualad lead the team and I out of the meeting room.

"We'll be taking the bioship since the zeta tubes are down,"

Artemis glared at me like it was my fault but in a way it was. I meddled a bit with it and wasn't nearly the kind of hacker Dick was. After I hacked it I made it shut down. I could never understandtachnology enough to hack properly. I wasn't close to Dick's level of hacking.

Well it'll take a while to earn their trust seeing there suspicious glances. I knew they were having a telepathic disscusion but I let it slide. Just this once.

**Entering the Bioship...**

Miss Martian made another chair morph its way upwards until it was a correct form. And I gingerly sat. I didn't trust alien technology due to past...bad experinces.

Well thats another story.

The ride there was mostly silent until they decided to question me again.

"Soooooooooooo,when did you start a hero's career?"

"Ummmmmm few year ago,"

And then there was yet another awkward silence.

And of course it was broken again by no other than Wally.

"How was life in Hong Kong?"

I went to Hong Kong once or twice for a bit of Leauge buisness, but I faintly knew their Lifestyle.

"Nice,"

"Care to exspand?" Artemis question slight skepticly.

"Uhhhh, good...food,"

"What kind of foo-"

"Enough," Aqualad cut it. He seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Black Bat is our guest, and I will have you interrogating her,"

I smiled at Aqualad thankfully and he returned it with a nod.

When we arrived ccouldn't help but breath in the grimy Gotham air.

It was a relief to be out of the uncomfortable silence of the Bioship. Miss Martian opened the ship's door and caples materialized from the ship.

I jumped out of the ship, much to the teams surprise.

No rope. No cord.

While I was falling I visibly relaxed doing a few flips on the way down just to stretch my legs and calmly shot a grapple on the nearest building, feeling the familiar tug of the grapple as I tucked and rolled on a warehouse roof.

"What the heck do you think your doing!"

The rest of the team had just landed behind me looking shocked and slightly disbelieving.

"Got down," I said in a matter-of-fact.

"Without a line! You couldv'e been killed!"

It wasn't from that high up.

I looked shocked at Dick. He'd done tricks like that from greater heights and risk. Whenever I did things like that he'd just chuckle and say how he was growing on me. Bruce would say nearly the same. "Cass, you need to stop hanging out with Dick,"I winced at my own thoughts. That just made me miss home even more.

"Trained not to,"

My glare said that the disscusion was over.

And I turned to Aqualad, waiting for instruction.

He still was shocked at my tactics and I rolled my eyes. I forgot how much more training they had ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>I'm SOOOOO Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy! I hope you'll forgive me! I swear I'll update faster next time!<em>

_PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW, IT KEEPS ME WRITING. How bout this, two reviews one chapter? Or one review I just want to hear from you guys. Please?_

_-Lin Shadow_


	11. Chapter 11

"So? You leader? Right?"

"Oh, yes uhh Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis can do and perimeter sweep and the rest of us can set up surveillance," Aqualad said sounding a little flustered. _(A/N: Oh and, Cass is as old as Kaldur in this Fanfic)_

I raised my eyebrows. Kaldur was clearly uncomfortable giving out orders and was hesitant to say he was leader. He needed to learn a little battle strategy. It would've been wiser to send KF instead of Superboy. Superboy was rather loud and rash to act. A voice in my head interrupted my musing.

_(A/N Bolds are through team's mindlink)_

**Everyone online?**

I was a little uncomfortable by the fact that someone other than my self-conscious was in my head but I let it slide.

"**Yea, "the team answered.**

"**Black Bat?" **

"**Ya,"**

"**Perimeters are clear; we're heading back to your sector,"**

"**Good, Artemis cover your tracks,"**

"**Done,"**

"**Now what?"**

"**We wait and collect info,"**

"**Ugh I hate waiting,"**

"**Deal with it Kid Mouth, and stop pacing! It's distracting,"**

"**Distracting you from what? Distracting you from our oh so entertaining job,"**

"**Unlike some people, I take things seriously,"**

"**I do take things seriously! I'm just bored!"**

And it went on and on like that for I don't know, an hour? Well it felt like it to me.

Then me Robin and I did our famous Batglares at them.

The mission was dull and boring but then there was a robbery nearby.

Siren pierced the silent air.

Wally jerked out of his dozed and a flurry of thoughts came to us.

**"Ok I'm Awake, I'm Awake! I'm sorry Mrs. Cobbler!"**

Then he promptly fell sideways off the rock he was sitting on.

**"Nice going Baywatch,"**

**"Should we go check it out?"**

**"I don't know, Bats told us not to engage..."**

A shriek of pain went through the air. All except the people that were used to Gotham winced.

**"For mission, not for robbery,"**

**"What about a few of us go see whats going on then some of us stay here,"**

**"Agreed,"**

**"Ohhhhh, Can I go!I'm so bored!"**

**"No good idea, Bats say no metas,"**

**"Good point, Bats throw a fit if any metas went into action in his town,"**

**"You and Robin should go, We'll handle survalience,"**

**"K"**

**"Remember to keep in the link,"**

**"Agreed, we'll be back SAP,"**

**"SAP?"**

**"You know, ASAP without the as. Soon as possible, isn't it easier just to say that?"**

**"Whatever, just be careful,"**

**"Don't worry, bout us. Be back SAP,"**

Then he disapeared into the shadows.

**"I hate it, when he does the ninja thing!"**

**"Black Bat?"**

I was gone to, following Robin to Gatham Bank.

"Plan?"

"Sneak in back, look for hostages, if any sneak em out. If not, kick their butts,"

I nodded and we both grappled toward the Gotham Bank.

* * *

><p><em>THANK YOU so <em>_much for the kind reviews. It keeps me writing. Ok how bout for the next chappie. Deal?_

_-Lin Shadow_

_PS Quick question: What relationship should Cass have with each team mate? I might bring a special guest from Cass' dimension, who do you think I should drag over here? Leave answers in the reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

**A few dimensions Away...**

"YOU TELL ME THIS NOW!"

Oracle was having a bad day.

First Spoiler sprained her ankle.

After having to endure Spoiler's whining, ("I'm Dying! I'm Dying!") she realised she was out of coffee.

That was at 1 in the morning and she still had a few files to hack.

Huntress acidently shot an arrow through one of her favorite computer monitors. ("It was collecting dust anyways,")

And then Dinah nearly died.

Thirty times in one night. ("Don't worry Bab's I broke my record!")

Then she was told Cass was missing.

She knew she should've told Cass to stay with her rather than moving into the manor.

And now she was yelling at The Batman.

"I SWEAR BRUCE I WILL KICK YOUR A** TO THE NEXT DIMENSION IF WE DON'T FIND HER! SHE WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"

"That's where we have to go," The Batman looked unchilled and calm.

"OH DON'T TELL ME YOU SENT HER AFTER A DIMENSION HOPPER!" If glares could kill the entire room would resort to ashes.

Then Nightwing apeared on the screen. (most of the fangirl population just fainted)

"Oh hey babs I don't think the people in Kansas couldn't hear you, mind yelling a little louder?" He joked shooting her a charming smile.

"Oh shut it dick, I'm not in a good mood, she could be...dead for all we know," The mighty Oracle looked like she would collaspe any second.

"Well anyways, long story short. Yes Bruce did send Cass after a new dimension hopper, and yes she is a few dimensions away but we'll get her back. No she isn't dead the dimension hopper swore it was true, and how do we know she's not lying we got Manhunter to make sure," Nightwing smiled at her and the Oracle slightly unstiffened.

"How are you guys going to get her back?" She had calmed down and was massaging her temples.

"I caught the dimension hopper a few hours ago, We're trying to get her to open a few portals and someone will bring her back,"

"Okay who's going through?"

"We wanted someone close to Cass' size just in case something will go wrong will the portals,"

"The villian herself is about Cass' height so it would be logical to assume that only people about that height should go through," Oracle agreed being able to see the villian tied up in her cell at Arkam.

Then her eyebrows shot up and a thought dawned on her. She tensed.

"We are NOT sending Steph, she's to untrained!"

(I have nothing against spoiler but I didn't think it'd be a good idea since, you have to admit she is reckless)

"We aren't and she recently told us she sprained her ankle,"

"Good, we're sending Tim right?" She looked hopeful.

"Only, reasonable choice. This isn't the first time Tim's handled stuff like this,"

"When do you think she'll be back?'

"We don't know how time is in the other dimensions so we can't predict anything yet,"

* * *

><p><em>AN I'm reaaallly sorry for the wait but I just opened up Zatanna's Blog 2 point 0 and I've had lots of school work to do!_

_Reviews motivate me! Please?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Please excuse me for the delay, but I have other stories and also shcool. Yep, same old excuses.

Also a ahoutout to my beta-reader canaryhowl! :)

* * *

><p>Robin and I snuck into the room that held the hostages. Their eyes were wide with fear, and an occasional terrified squeak escaped a hostage's lips.<p>

A group of armed thugs stood guard, while we hid in the shadows, biding our time for the moment to strike.

Through the mental link, which was already beginning to give me a headache, Robin told me the plan.

It was unnecessary. I could tell what he was planning just from his body language, but he didn't know that.

It was so frustrating to be around people who didn't understand me_._ I remembered how easily I could've done this with Batman, or Robin and maybe even Huntress.

_'__Stupid dimension,' _I thought.

_'We feel so loved.'_ Hearing other people's thoughts in your head is such an odd sensation.

I had forgot that they could hear me. The difference between keeping your thoughts to yourself and sharing them with everyone is so small when you are connected in a mind link.

_'Sorry...I miss...home.'_

I really did. Tim, Barbara, Dick, Bruce…

_'Whatever, just hurry up and get back here.' _These thoughts took the form of Artemis's voice.

_'Wow, you're especially grumpy today, Arty,' _Wally's thoughts snapped back.

And then there was arguing. Again. No wonder I have a headache.

_'Can it, you two. Black Bat, take out the thugs. Silently.'_

Robin gave the orders solemnly, but not as naturally as my Dick would have.

And I was going to follow them out. That was, until my would-be rescuer fell on top of me.

"Oof-Tim!"

"Ouch, sorry Cass—Wait where are we?" He whipped his head around, confused and dazed by the trip in time and subsequent fall.

I pulled him into a bear hug. He reciprocated awkwardly, which only made me pull him in tighter.

"Hey! We got the baby bats in the backroom!" A thug yelled and raced to get his weapons.

Which was a room away. Typical.

I let go of Tim. I missed my family.

_'CASSANDRA! WHAT __ARE__ YOU THINKING!'_

_'Wait what's happining!'_

_'Who is that guy!'_

_'EXPLAIN!'_

_'Are you two all right?'_

The thoughts assaulted me so quickly that I couldn't tell who was communicating.

I winced and clutched at my head. I was still not used to mental links.

"Cass! You okay?" Tim gave me a worried look.

Cass. I hadn't realized how much I missed my real name until now.

"Fine. Thugs" I said in a matter-of-fact voice that Steph said I should stop using. But when have I ever listened to Spoiler?

So we took them out. Just like old times. Batgirl and Robin.

"What was that, like 2 minutes?" Tim shook his head.

"Sorry, been in...continmi-contan-"

"It's containment, Cass. Don't worry, you're improving." Tim gave a nod of approval.

"Out of practice,"

"Ahhh. Don't worry, Oracle will whip you back into shape in no time."

Then Dick-Robin walked in.

"Sorry to break your reu—" His eyes fell on Tim and…

"What the-!"

Tim nudged me.

"Even in this dimension, other Robins still steal my costume. It's because it's the coolest one." He winked at me.

I cracked up. Same old Tim.

A moment later, I had calmed down.

"Hey, are we in the middle of a robbery?" Tim looked around at the hostages.

I nodded. I cut the hostages' bonds quickly.

"Get them out!"

Tim nodded and grabbed the 3 accountants.

"Wait, since when have there been two Robins?" A frizzy haired woman asked, looking between Dick and Tim.

"Never. I'm just visiting from a different dimension, ma'am," Tim explained smoothly, before running out of the building with the hostages in tow.

Leaving me with Dick.

_'YOU __ARE__ SO EXPLAINING THIS LATER!'_

_'WAIT? WHAT?'_

_'WHO WAS THAT?'_

_'WHAT IN THE WORLD?' _The thoughts chorused, ringing in my head.

_'ENOUGH!' _If I had to be scary to get their attentions, I would be.

Seriously, they were giving me a headache.

_'Robin, go back. I...will finish.'_

_'Since when are you leader?' _Dic-Robin replied snarkily.

"GO NOW!"

"I'd listen to the lady," Tim advised, as he casually dragged the thugs and thieves into the room.

"We're done here anyways." I smiled. Same smart ass Tim. Or at least that's what Oracle sometimes calls him.

Dick took one look at Tim's uniform and then proceeded to bombard him with questions.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing that? Where did you come from? Who are you? Do I know you?" This all came out in such a rush, it could rival one of the speedsters rants.

"This mask isn't just for show, DG." Yep, smart ass Tim.

Dick's eyes narrow.

"Let's go," he spoke gruffly and then stomped away exasperatedly.

"Was it something I said?" Tim looked at Cass for help, his eyes scanning my new costume.

"I know, looks stupid." I followed Dick who had grappled to a nearby building.

"No it doesn't, Cassie! When we get back home you should keep it! It looks great!"

Tim yelled over the gush of wind as they flew to the next building.

Home. I was nearly home. A smile crept onto my face.

My home. My family.

"How do we get home?" I replied landing softly on the roof Tim following.

He did an unnecessary flip in the air before landing just as softly as I did. Showoff.

"Uhhh, yeah about that," He rubbed the back of his neck.

Great. Another complication.

* * *

><p>AN Yes I did just do a cliff hanger, please don't kill me. More reviews=faster updates.

This is still during Season 1 of YJ. I still don't get why they skipped ahead 5 years and it's really bugging me so yeah.


	14. Chapter 14-AUTHORS NOTE SO SORRY! :(

**As you may have noticed I've posted nothing but a cruddy OC story. I AM SO SORRY!**

**I'm trying but my writers inspiration is being held back by the Mary Sue army and the writer's blocks. Whenever I try to write something it seems squeezed out and when I re-read it or send it to a beta it's just fillers, no plot and I've even gone to the point where I've nearly given up. I blame my friends for introducing Doctor Who (SO EFFING GOOD!) and the Avatar series (BRYKE IS A GENIUS!) for making my writers inspiration to only think of plots for those series that may be worth something. So, I'm sadly going on hiatus-I'm thinking that maybe when Young Justice airs again my writer's inspiration could be strong enough to post a few chapters. Here's just something I mixed together to explain my situation in detail, enjoy and I'm very sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deep inside The Writers Block intuition and Mary Sue's United was the most hated place a writer could go to.<strong>_

_**There was a long hallway of cells, of many varieties. There were figures tied up or some in cages like wild animals.**_

_**Levitating Cubes with cruel faces etched into them were pacing outside every cell. And an occasional check up from Mary Sue's with blinding unoriginal power.**_

_**In the far corner was a glass ball, like the one's fortune tellers used. Labeled on a metal plate bellow it was "LIN SHADOW-RELEASTION PROCESS 70% SECURITY LEVEL 6". It glowed with creativity, inside was a bright light that was constantly crashing against the sides of its impenetrable prison. It was always changing forms, and it hummed angrily-it's blue light flickering now and then.**_

_**A room over was its owner, Lin Shadow. She was in a fighting stance armed with a cluster of holopads with various things from the fandoms and a keyboard at the ready at her fingertips in war with her own creations-plot bunnies, Mary sues with similar features and writers blocks. What was before a girl buzzing with ideas and creativity was a faded and weary writer. She crossed her arms glaring at them.**_

_**"Let me see her, 5 minutes then we can go back to negotiation," She was angry at herself for creating her own barriers to her writer's inspiration. She knew all her readers were eager and wanted to see the new chapter as much as they did.**_

_**They glared at her back and she knew what they wanted. To either be drawn or have a fic about them, anything to preoccupy them.**_

_**As much as she had held off doing this she decided against it.**_

_**"Five minutes for five fan fictions," The head writers block said. Luckily she was about done with five, without her writer's inspiration she had written crappy stories to pass the time-she couldn't help herself.**_

_**"Be that way," Nimble fingers finished the last fic. Tapping a blue holo pad it split into five files. With a swiping motion they floated to their designed characters.**_

_**The writer's block frowned and grumbled. "Fine, five minutes only, nothing more," He glowed and dropped with the other writer block guards. The wall to the jail open and Lin sprinted in, holo pads following.**_

_**She reached the glowing orb and you could see and immediate change. Her cheeks filled with color and her clothes even brightened. The holopads multiplied themselves and the grin on Lin's face didn't falter.**_

_**"Are you okay! I'm so sorry! I'm getting you out of there got it?!" She banged on the glass. Like moths to a light the glowing aura crowd to where she was. It hummed melodically in response and Lin closed her eyes.**_

_**"You want me to apologize to the readers, I was going to do it anyways but-"A spark flew from the ball floating gently till it reached her open palm. Lin studied it frowning.**_

_**"That's only enough for-" A jolt went through her.**_

_**"In a creative way got it," She could hear the writers blocks booting up again.**_

_**"I'll see you soon I PROMISE," With one last pat on the glass she followed the writers blocks to the next door room, watching with near tears in her eyes as the wall closed, blocking her writers inspiration from view.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my explanation.<span> I am so very sorry I hate it as much as you do I promise. <span>**

**PS Another good excuse, I've stumbled across "My Immortal" By the famous Tara Gilesbie. I agree that is the mos terrible fic I've ever read. I swear I lost IQ points. Schools also been a pain, and the holidays didn't help. _I REPEAT I AM SO VERY SORRY!_ This is going to be posted on all my stories except the OC one because I've had a plan for her before the writers block came in. I should be able to Muster up something to keep Eve occupied. look out for an OC Doctor Who fic (that will most likely suck).**


End file.
